digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gizumon
Gizmon is the name for three varieties of fictional monster from the Digimon franchise. It primarily appears in the Digimon Savers anime series, and comes in three varities: Gizmon, Gizmon AT, and Gizmon XT. Their name is derived from the world "gizmo." Digivolution * Fresh - ??? * In-Training - ??? * Rookie - Gizmon Based on info from http://www.thedigiport.com/dex_Gizmon.shtml * Champion - Gizmon AT Based on info from http://www.thedigiport.com/dex_Gizmon_AT.shtml * Ultimate - Gizmon XT Based on info from http://www.thedigiport.com/dex_Gizmon_XT.shtml * Mega - ??? Description The three varities of Gizmon all have a round 'main body', with a red main eye at the center. The standard Gizmon has spider-like appendages that it uses to crawl around. Gizmon AT has no arms and legs, and simply floats through the air, and it has two appendages on the sides of its body that resemble wings, in addition to several cables at the base of its body. Finally, Gizmon XT has the main body of the AT variety, but with long arms and legs, and a secondary structure on the top of its head. Attacks * All Gizmon can fire destructive beams of energy from their eyes, the effects of which can cause a Digimon to permanently delete rather than simply regress into a Digi-Egg. * Both Gizmon AT and Gizmon XT can manipulte the appendages on the sides of their bodies and extend them to strike their enemies. * Gizmon AT can manipulate the tentacles on the base of its body and shock its opponents. * Gizmon XT has a secondary attack where it unleashes a destructive energy wave from the upper 'eye' on its body. * Gizmon XT are also known to carry a sort of beam weapon that functions the same as their eye beams, which can also harvest the 'life energy' of their digimon victims. Appearances Digimon Savers Gizmon are digimon 'created' by Akihiro Kurata through experimentation, effectively removing the Digimon's heart and turning it into a monster. Ten years before the start of the series, Akihiro Kurata used numerous Gizmon to attempt genocide on the Digital World, an act that resulted in the death of Ikuto Noguchi's surrogate mother, Frigimon. Years later, Kurata developed the Gizmon AT variety, which were stronger and more durable than the original. Its first on-screen activity was to wound SaberLeomon so that he could more easily be stopped by DATS. Kurata then used it against Mercurimon, and managed to digivolve it into Gizmon XT, allowing it to easily overwhelm Masaru Daimon and his comrades. However, Mercurimon sacrificed himself to damage it, allowing Yatagaramon to destroy it. Kurata then used numerous Gizmon AT and XT to ravage the Digital World a second time, this time to collect "digimon life energy" for a as of then unknown purpose. Curiously, these were all much weaker and less durable than the one that appeared earlier. This campaign culminated in Kurata using hundreds of Gizmon to merge with a giant lance (dubbed the "Gizlance" by Kurata himself), which he used to destroy the gigantic, city-carrying Digimon ElDoradimon. From then on, the Gizmon were used for much the same purpose as before, and as 'cannon fodder' against the DATS team. See Also *Akihiro Kurata Notes category: Rookie Digimon